Phoenix
by lombnut
Summary: The robot sighed. He asked himself when he started to feel this way for his friend, without remembering when or why. Clank/Ratchet
1. Chapter 1

**Based around/ after the third Ratchet & Clank game ~  
Just a short 2 part story I wrote right after I finished the game (again)**

**Enjoy, comments and favs are greatly appreciated.**

**Phoenix © Lombnut  
Ratchet & Clank © Insomniac games  
**

* * *

'I hate you...' Clank thought for himself as he gazed upon the lilac cladded cazar girl.

She was flirting with _him_, laughing happily, both of them holding hands in the corridors of the Starship Phoenix.

He really couldn't help but to feel bitter and angry... He couldn't blame Ratchet thought, no, he _never_ could...  
He didn't know what Clank felt towards him, so he was not the one to blame ~

It was all that girl's fault.

-o-o-

Ratchet and Clank were just relaxing in their room aboard the Phoenix,  
giving themselves a well needed rest after defeating Dr Nefarious and saving the galaxy for the third time.

Clank was playing one of the Qwark vid comics, while Ratchet was sipping on a coke and sitting there watching.  
Usually Clank would always be one hundred percent focused on the task he was doing (unlike Ratchet),  
but not this time... no, this time all his focus was on his fuzzy little friend.

He noticed that Ratchet looked a bit nervous, biting his lower lip.  
Clank was on the edge to beat his high score, but being the humble robot he was, he intentionally jumped of the platform and...

"HA! Uhm... I mean ... sorry that you died, Clank," he said, looking a bit regretful for his sudden outburst.  
"It's my turn now. Hey, wanna see me beat the time record on Arriba Amoeba?"

Clank just gave him an a small smile, moving over so Ratchet could get his eager hands on the controller.

Instead of watching Ratchet showing off in the game, Clank was once more drawn to observe the lombax himself.  
Adorable, fuzzy ears, beautiful, shiny green eyes, perfectly crafted lips and a soft fur to die for.

The robot sighed. He asked himself when he started to feel this way for his friend, without remembering when or why.

It might have been when Dr Nefarious kidnapped him... His mind was always being there on Ratchet,  
knowing he was going to save him, but as slowly as time went by, his mind went other places with Ratchet...

He was not only saving him this time, no, he took his small robotic body in his arms,  
hugging him tightly and then gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, and in his ear he carefully whispered...

'I love you Clank...'

-o-o-

He blushed a little, shaking his head to rid his mind of those thoughts.

What did she have that he hadn't?  
He had known him longer, they had always been together, sharing all their adventures and thoughts.  
Ratchet could always talk with him about his dreams, knowing Clank would never laugh at him.

And then she came into the picture, stealing him away from him just like that in the span of a moment.

"Stupid Sasha..." he mumbled to himself.

He had this question he wanted to ask the lombax, it' had been bothering him for a while now.  
But he was afraid of what the answer might be... perhaps he was better off not knowing.

The last thing he needed to hear was that she was like a soulmate to him...

-o-o-

"YEAH! I GOT MAAAAD SKILLS BABY!" Ratchet shouted all of a sudden, making Clank jump in surprise.

He had just beaten Deja Q All Over Again under 4:45, earning himself a skillpoint.  
Clank just gave him an look of disbelief, while saying the usual "Good job, Ratchet."

The lombax placed the controller on the table, smiling a little for his good efforts.  
He carefully brushed away the small strains of hair that had been falling on his lap, while stretching himself out.

Clank couldn't help to wonder how his friend would look without all that armor,  
having the lombax being there and stretching his muscles in front of him, was sure to provoke some thoughts.

Instead he just let out a small giggle, but it was shortly cut of as he noticed that Ratchet was leaving.

"Where... you going Ratchet?"

He didn't want this, why couldn't he just stay here with him?

"I'm off to Sasha's, but don't worry, I'll be back in a couple of hours." Ratchet told his companion.  
"I'm sure you can go techno-babble with Al or something in the meantime..."

That's was it. The question that been bothering him for a long time just snapped out of him all the sudden.

"WHY? What does she mean to you? Am I not enough for you?" he shouted, but quickly covered his mouth.

Himself and Ratchet both seemed shocked, but Clank was also afraid, afraid of what Ratchet might respond with.

"I love her Clank" he said, sounding offended by the question and quickly walked away, leaving Clank behind.

-o-o-

Clank just sat there on the floor, repeating the words in his head.  
Behind all that metal surface, it hurt... it hurt inside of him.

Not only did he anger Ratchet, he also made himself look ridiculous in front of the only person he ever loved.  
There was only one way to solve this, he needed to talk to Ratchet, here and now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Based around/ after the third Ratchet & Clank game ~  
Just a short 2 part story I wrote right after I finished the game (again)**

**Enjoy, comments and favs are greatly appreciated.**

**Phoenix © Lombnut  
Ratchet & Clank © Insomniac games**  


* * *

He walked as fast as he could, his small legs stearing him in the direction towards Sasha's room.  
His first plan was to just barge into the room, but he didn't find that such an suitable manner,  
so instead he was going to act humble, the last thing he wanted was to hurt Ratchet once more.  
Ignoring the pain he felt inside, the feeling of being betrayed, he knocked on Sasha's door.

"Yeah?" she asked, before she noticed Clank down there and smiled. "Oh, hello Clank, did you want something?"

Clank could see why Ratchet liked her so much, she was so kind.  
Behind her, he spotted Ratchet in front of the Holo-vid, and for a short moment, the lombax looked hurt seeing Clank.

"Uhm..." he cleared his throat and humbly replied. "May I speak with Ratchet?"

"Sure, I'll leave you two alone for a while," she said, switching places with Clank and the closed the door behind her.

Clank could hear her footsteps getting further away, and felt it was alright to start up an conversation.  
He tried his best, but it felt like he couldn't get a word out, leaving Ratchet just staring at him.

"I told her everything, Clank..." Ratchet started. "She was the one suggesting that we should talk...  
... because apparently... apparently you can't accept our relationship. Am I wrong?" he asked the robot mildly.

"Ratchet... I..."

"Don't bother Clank, it's something you'll have to deal with..."

It's true. He couldn't force Ratchet to love him back, instead he had to accept it.  
To secretly pray for these feeling to wash away, because at the moment, he felt like crying.

-o-o-

He went past Sasha on his way out, but stopped when her hand hit his shoulder.  
'What now?' he thought tiredly, 'Just another word of comfort?'

She bent her legs so she was at the same height as Clank, placing her mouth next to his small head.

"He's mine Clank, and don't you ever forget that." she hissed at him, as she went up and closed the door behind her.

-o-o-

The days went by slowly for Clank. He could only stare with envy at them...  
'So much for her being a sweet girl!' he thought to himself, giving them another glance.

He tried his best to ignore it, but these feelings stayed. For every day, his feeling's got stronger, and so did the pain...

"Hey Clank! Get over here!" Ratchet yelled happily.

Surprised that his friend seemed so happy, he felt actually a bit happier.  
Ratchet's smile was like a light in his darkness. It was something like that Clank needed to go on.

"Yes?" Clank asked, hopping up onto the table between Ratchet and Sasha.

"I got you a little something buddy," he said, smiling once more. "You just wait here and I'll go get it, okay?"

And then he just ran away, leaving him and Sasha alone at the table.

-o-o-

"Do you know how _great_ it is to have a galactic hero for a boyfriend?" she asked him teasingly.  
"All the glory, all the honour! Sigh... it's almost overwhelming!" she let out laughingly.

At this point, Clank's mind finally came up with an good question.

"Do you love him?" he asked.

"Well... yes for the fame perhaps? It's so great to have a trophy boyfriend, you know?" she said, giving him a wink.  
"Plus he's just a stupid little lombax, how should he know the difference between love and "real love"?"

That's it. Clank's mind was boiling, how dare she? Ratchet loved her, and she was just being... fake.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Clank shouted as he threw his fist at full force into her face.

She fell down on the floor shouting, holding her precious face in her hands to cover up the bruise.  
Clank jumped down on her again, pulling her up by the collar.  
Her scared face met his full of anger. She was crying, but he couldn't have cared less.

"I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU WITH HIM ANY MORE!" he shouted in her face. "Is that understood?"

At this moment, Ratchet walked in on them, dropping Clank's package in shock.

"CLANK WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he shouted as he ripped them apart.  
"SASHA! GET OUT OF HERE, I'LL DEAL WITH HIM!"

Sasha quickly got onto her knees and ran out of Ratchet and Clank's room,  
leaving them alone, despite the fact that she was still shaking in fear.

-o-o-

They rolled around on the floor, both of them fighting to still the moment.  
One needed dominance over the other to calm the situation down.

"LET ME GO RATCHET!" Clank shouted, swinging his fists wildly to get out of the lombax's grip.

Purely accidentally, he managed to punch Ratchet on the side of his face, making Ratchet still his movements in the sudden pain.  
They were both still now, and Ratchet, having Clank pinned down on the floor, was in control.  
Clank noticed the scratch from his punch, and that the lombax was crying.  
His tears was falling onto Clank's metal body as he gently went down and placed his head onto Clank's chest.

"Forgive me Ratchet... I couldn't control myself..." said Clank, also on the edge of almost crying.  
"But... you didn't hear those things! What she said about you! She doesn't love you, Ratchet..."

Clank thought that Ratchet must hate him now... because he was saying these things to him...

"Clank... I know... I heard, but I didn't care," he let out, panting slightly.  
"I must have been in denial... because I've realised that I didn't love her either, there's someone else I've been in love with all this time..."

Clank was surprised. So he didn't love Sasha? But, he always seemed to care for her so much?

"Clank..." Ratchet continued. "I told myself I was in love with her, but in the end, it was only an attempt to smother these other feelings...  
I am so sorry Clank ... I can only imagine the pain you must have went through now, because now I understand..."

That was enough for Clank, who already knew the answer.  
He took Ratchet by his neck and pulled him down into a soothing cold kiss.

He was kissing the lombax of his dreams.

A shriek was heard as Sasha walked back in on them kissing, and then she ran away crying.  
Qwark took his time comforting the poor girl, mumbling the word "fags" under his breath.

Ratchet and Clank smiled at each other. So what if they knew? Ratchet couldn't care less for any of them.  
He had Clank, and Clank knew this. Clank sat in Ratchet's lap, just hugging him...  
closing the door would result in Clank having to move away, something that they both didn't want to happen.

"Hey Ratchet?" Clank said curiously.

"Yes?" Ratchet said, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"What was the gift? You said you were going to give me something..."

"Oh... hehe..." he smiled slyly as he snuck out a ring from his back pocket.  
"I know we can't get married... but I still would like you to wear this."

He slid the small metal object onto Clank's finger.

"I would love to, Ratchet," Clank said with a bright smile, as Ratchet showed the other matching ring on his own hand.

They kissed once more, not caring that almost the whole crew on the Phoenix was at their door, watching them.  
Some where disgusted, other was brought to tears.  
Al claimed it to be the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen... and he was probably right.

"I love you Ratchet."

"I love you too, Clank."

And so he smiled, because in that little mind of his,  
the voice saying 'I love you' wasn't a figment of his imagination... this time it was reality.


End file.
